


October 2: Voyeurism

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mild Dom/sub play, No Beta, Voyeurism, dildo, olivia benson deserves quality dick, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 2: Voyeurism

Rafael sighs deeply as he gets comfortable on the hotel bed and gets the laptop set up so his full face will show up on camera. He clicks the icon to start the video call and takes a sip of Scotch.

"Hi," Liv says, and a moment later, her face shows up on the screen. "Sorry you're stuck up there for the weekend."

Rafael smiles ruefully. "Sorry I had to tell you over text."

Liv grins. "Well, that's the price we have to pay sometimes."

"And I'm sorry our weekend is now cancelled."

"Is it?" Liv asks, cocking her head. 

"Unless you're about to tell me you've rigged an entire background to look like your bedroom but are actually outside my hotel room door, I don't see how our plans could--" Rafael nearly drops his glass when Liv slides backwards and reveals she's wearing a blush pink lace bodysuit with a deeply plunging neckline and tiny crystals scattered on the bodice. 

"Look familiar?"

Rafael nods, unable to speak for a moment. She'd shown it to him the night before he'd left for this now, never-ending "quick trip" upstate. To give him something to think about while he was up there, she'd said. To help remind him they had a whole weekend alone together planned, just the two of them, and were planning to make the most of it.

"I put it on tonight just to see how it looked, but then I got to thinking," Liv lifts her hair off her neck, then slides her hands down her front, pausing as her fingertips reach the top of her pubic bone. She slides her hands to the sides, so that they run over her thighs, and Rafael groans at the tease. Liv laughs and cups her breasts. "I thought you might like a show."

Rafael very carefully makes certain his glass is on the nightstand. He doesn't want to trip over the thing later. "I would absolutely love a show."

Liv traces her fingers around the deep neckline of her teddy. "Hands where I can see them, counselor. This is a show."

Rafael licks his lips and lifts his arms over his head, making sure they show up on camera. Liv watches him for a long moment, chewing lightly on her bottom lip as she watches him watch her. 

"Comfortable?" she asks.

"Entirely," Rafael replies. They've done this before, a handful of times. He loves when it happens. Liv beautiful and in charge, teasing him for as long as it takes for him to beg to fuck her. They've never done it long-distance, though, and it adds something to the whole experience, knowing he won't be begging to fuck her but begging to get himself off. 

Liv leans forward, crossing her arms under her breasts so they're pressed together. She drops her head forward so her hair falls into her eyes, then rocks forward from the hips. 

Rafael follows the line of lace between her legs and and shifts as his dick starts to harden. "Your pussy is gorgeous," he says. 

Liv gives him a knowing look. "You haven't even seen it yet."

"I can see the lace on it," Rafael says. 

Liv laughs and leans closer to the camera, dropping down so she's resting her weight on her elbows. Her breasts look like they're going to fall out of the plunge, but they don't. She throws her head back to get her hair off her face, and Rafael sees just the hint of a nipple as she settles again. "If you were here right now," Liv says slowly as she arches her back, "I'd be bent over like this, and you'd be behind me. You'd be running your hands up and down my back, and I could feel your dick against me." 

She stretches out her arms like she does when Rafael scratches his nails down her spine. Her ass goes up high in the air, and he can see the shape of the thong now, the way it frames the top curve of her ass and nestles perfectly between her cheeks. 

"You're fucking beautiful," Rafael says. He humps at the air without meaning to, feeling the shape of her under his hands from memory. "I want to feel the lace over your breasts and slide my hand down into that teddy to play with you."

Liv sits up in a fluid motion. "You want to touch my breasts?" she says.

"Yes," Rafael replies. "Please."

She palms her breasts, then pinches lightly at her nipples. "The lace feels nice on my breasts. You'd like it. The texture is fun." She drops her left hand to her thigh, then reaches her right hand under the teddy, squeezing her breast and gasping as she pinches her nipple again. 

Rafael is mesmerized as she moans softly and slides the lace aside so Rafael can see her hard nipple. He bites his lip when she tucks the lace behind her nipple so most of her breast is on display.

"Rafael," Liv purrs as she drags her left hand up her thigh and rests it just above the bottom edge of the plunge.

Rafael can't respond. He can't look away from Liv's hand as she trails her fingers up and down her torso a few times, shivering at her own touch. When she finally slides her hand under the teddy, Rafael has to clench his hands into fists so he doesn't reach for his dick. 

Liv sighs happily as she touches herself. Her eyes close, and her head tips forward, and she rocks slowly against her hand. "My clit's hard," she says between sighs. "I'm wet."

"Jesus," Rafael mutters. His hips rocks up like Liv's sitting in his lap. "God, I wish I was there."

"Tell me," Liv replies, her hand moving faster under the teddy. "What would you be doing?"

"I'd be playing with you from behind," Rafael says. "I'd slide my fingers over your wet pussy while you played with your clit, and then I'd push my fingers inside nice and slow because it makes you arch your back and press against me."

Liv presses her free hand into the bed and her hand dips lower. She's fingering herself, Rafael knows, just as he's described. She groans, and her back arches.

"Yeah," Rafael breathes. "Like that. It's fucking beautiful how you do that. I love fingering you long and slow and working you up so you keep pressing against me."

Liv laughs shakily, her hand moving in a slow, deep rhythm that makes her breath catch. "I love when your dick is pressed against me and you're waiting to fuck me," she says, and her back arches again, her ass goes up in the air. "Love teasing you."

"You're so good at it," Rafael replies. He rubs his thighs together and watches her drop to her forearm, her hand starting to speed up. "Liv," he moans, opening and closing his hands. "Liv, I need to fuck you."

She doesn't seem to hear him, too busy taking her own pleasure. It's a perfect torture, Rafael thinks. Her breasts are heaving as she rides her hand. He can see the sweat at her hairline and thinks about how warm she gets, her whole body flushing as she builds up to orgasm. 

"I want to fuck you," Rafael says, and it's a struggle to keep his hands where he's been told. "I want to take my fingers out and taste them, and then I want to slide my dick into you and fuck you hard."

"Ahh!" Liv yelps, rutting hard against her hand for a few seconds, then going very still. "Oh, fuck, Rafael. Fuck me. Get over here and fuck me."

Rafael grits his teeth as he drops his hands and pulls his dick out of his shorts. He's so hard he hurts, but he doesn't want to come right away. "How wet are you?" he asks, squeezing the base of his dick to still his urge to come. 

"You know how wet I am," Liv replies. She pulls her hand from under the teddy and slides her fingers into her mouth. "Stay there," she says. 

Rafael shakes with the effort to hold still as Liv disappears from frame. She comes back a moment later with a dildo and a bottle of lube. "Are you serious," Rafael wheezes.

"You know your fingers aren't the same as your dick," Liv answers. She drizzles lube on the dildo and curls her fingers at the base. "Follow my lead," she says. 

Rafael hisses as he matches his stroke to hers. It's a slow, torturous upstroke, then a brief massage of the head, then an even slower downstroke. Rafael digs the fingers of his free hand into the sheets so he doesn't try to cheat and speed up. "Your hands are amazing," he says. "I love when you jerk me off."

Liv laughs quietly, a sound of filthy delight, and she keeps working the dildo, up and down, up and down. "Do you want to fuck me, Rafael?"

"Yes," he pants. "Fuck. Yes."

Liv lays down lengthwise across the bed. She opens her legs wide, and Rafael can see that the crotch of the teddy is soaked. She pushes the crotch aside and teases the dildo against her cunt. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes," Rafael says. "Fuck. You're wet."

"I want it hard," Liv says. "I want you to fuck me hard and fast and come as quick as you can."

Rafael waits for Liv to press the dildo all the way in before he starts to jerk off. He matches her speed, imagining holding her as he fucks her. He'd cup her breasts and kiss her neck and grab her hips so he could fuck her as deep as she likes. 

Liv groans and shifts so she can reach her clit. She's flat on her back with her feet flat on the bed, so Rafael can't clearly see her fuck herself, but he can still see her movemnets, so he keeps up. 

"Fuck, you feel amazing," he says. "Fuck. Liv. You're so fucking wet. I love how wet you get. I love watching you get yourself off."

"Oh, god," Liv moans, and bucks against her fingers on her clit as she keeps working the dildo. 

"Fuck. Liv. Liv. I'm--" Rafael can't finish the sentence. He's so close to coming he can barely breathe. All he can do is jerk himself off and watch Liv pleasure herself. He comes with a loud groan, making a mess all over his hand and his dick. 

Liv's still fucking the dildo as Rafael comes down, and he watches her chase her orgasm as he recovers from his own.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah." Liv's right leg slides flat, and Rafael can see how quickly she's rubbing her clit. "Fuck," Liv whispers, and her hips jerk up, the hand holding the dildo stilling as she bucks and shivers and moans. It takes nearly a minute for her to stop moving, and then she's very still except for her unsteady breathing and the slow slide of removing the dildo.

Rafael stays silent until Liv turns her head towards the camera. "You're amazing," he says quietly. 

"Not so bad yourself," Liv replies. She stretches, then sits up slowly. The teddy is askew, both of her breasts are mostly out. She pulls the straps off her shoulders and pushes the whole thing down so it bunches at her waist. "That was almost as fun as having you here."

Rafael manages a chuckle. "You have definitely improved my mood for a weekend stuck in the middle of nowhere."

Liv grins and blows a kiss at the camera. "Then my work here is done. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not in person, unfortunately," Rafael says. 

Liv's grin turns mischievous. "Noah's still at Amanda's for the weekend. We didn't see any reason to cancel the sleepover since it was already in place. And since I already had the time off and train tickets are cheap, I thought I'd take the early train up."

"What?" Rafael asks, nearly upending his laptop. 

"I would have come up tonight, but it was late enough by the time you were sure you couldn't get back that we'd have had no time together except picking me up from the train, and that didn't seem nearly as fun as this was."

Rafael laughs. "I repeat: you're amazing."

Liv winks at him. "Just wait until you see what I'm wearing tomorrow."


End file.
